fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saitou Shinōda
|race=Shinigami |nationality=Japanese |occupations=Shinoda Clan Head |namesake=Prince of Fate |victories= Matsunami Shinoda |losses=Example |draws=Example }} * Past Saitou * '''Current Saitou * '''Shikai * '''Bankai Summary Saitou Shinoda (篠田 斎藤, Shinōda Saitō) is a former captain of the Ninth Division of the Gotei 13 and the current Head of the Shinoda Clan. Raised on the teachings of his godmother Taiyohime Shinoda, Saitou is a man of unwavering moral integrity. Early in his childhood, he learned from her the importance of life and family. The many lessons he learned from her would go on to shape his entire Shinigami career. During his days as captain, the life of his subordinates was his top priority so no chain of command convinced him otherwise. To him, any mission without a casualty is a successful one. Rather failing a mission than to forsake his soldiers, Saitou would always be the last to leave a battlefield. Even when the odds were stacked to the skies against him, he always came out on top. Numerous were the times the Gotei 13 believed him to be dead only for him to return to Seireitei days later. He became a symbol of valor that inspired Shinigami of all divisions. During his captaincy, the Ninth Division suffered the least number of casualties in Gotei 13 history. Powers and Stats Tier: '''7-A | At least 7-A+ | 6-C | High 6-C | 6-B | 6-B+ with Daiitokumyōō no Yumemaboroshi Name: Saitou Shinoda Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: 450 chronologically (40 physically) Classification: Shinigami, Former Captain of the 9th Division, Head of the Shinoda Clan Powers and Abilities: * Base * Shikai * Bankai |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spiritual Awareness, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Chi Manipulation (Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura and Status Effect Inducement (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Soul Manipulation, Master Swordsman, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Accelerated Development, Reactive Power Level, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Type 7) |-|With Shikai= All previous abilities, Fate Manipulation (Yumeji Ōgimi is to control its wielder’ state of existence and the fate of those he cuts. Once the initial cut is made, it takes control of the past, present, and future of the soul in question, and becomes capable of manipulating the cause and effect of the events throughout a soul’s life in its totality), Limited Mind Manipulation and Overwhelming Aura (Its presence that is heavy and oppressive to the weak-minded and weak-willed), Dream Manipulation (As the Dreaming Prince, Saitou lives only in his dreams, and all else has been forgotten. Once upon a time, the Dreaming Prince let his dreams touch the world), Existence Manipulation (As long as he holds Yumeji Ōgimi, he can control his on state of existence, as well as anyone or anything he’s touching.), Minor Nothingness Manipulation (Anytime he suffers a fatal wound, or a wound that will lead to his death, he will fade to nothingness.), Soul Manipulation (Any soul that has this fragment inside of their bodies has their fate controlled by Saitou), Statistics Amplification (Saitou learned how to blur the fate between him and Yumeji Ōgimi. Essentially, he learned how to take on aspects of his Zanpakutō spirit to better increase his combat ability.) |-|With Bankai= All previous abilities from his second key, Large Size (Type 2 with Bankai), Enhanced Fate Manipulation (Saitou is no longer limited to the manipulation of fate of those struck or cut by Yumeji.) Forcefield Creation and Emphatic Manipulation (Saitou will command his Bankai to create three massive barriers in a sphere around the both of them. These barriers are translucent and similar in nature to glass when touched or seen through. What makes them unique, however, is that no being of Reishi can pass through them. The only way to move through these barriers is too face one’s own inner demons--this is because the barriers are composed of the emotions required for one to take control of their own destiny. In order from outside going in, they are barriers of regret, love, and fear. In order for the opponent to destroy these barriers, the opponent must be able to overcome the emotion that drives them. For instance, in order to destroy the barrier of regret, the opponent must look back on the one thing in their journey that they regret most, the loss of their home, their loved ones, failures, and anything of the sort, and they must be able to forgive themselves for that regret as they see said event unfold before them.), Minor Law Manipulation, Enhanced Mind Manipulation and Minor Pocket Reality Manipulation (The first battle is taking place within their mind, where the laws of physics have no real meaning, and the second battle taking place in the real world. The opponent's mind will switch back and forth between these two battles, eventually losing track of which one is real and which one is not, losing their grip on reality.) Illusion Creation (With Saitou's strongest technique activated, the sphere will illuminate momentarily lighting up the entire landscape, casting a powerful illusion that resonates in the hearts and mind of everyone deemed an enemy around him.) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Comparable to Captain-class Shinigami) | At least Mountain level+ (Should not be weaker than himself) | Island level (Fought on par with Nobunaga before being overpowered) | Large Island level (Comparable to Matsunami who froze an island) | Country level (Comparable to Post-Royal Guard Training Byakuya and the top Strenritters) | Country level+ with Daiitokumyōō no Yumemaboroshi (His Bankai can produce this much energy) Speed: Relativistic via power-scaling (Should not be slower than himself) | Relativistic (Kept pace with Nobunaga) | Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (His Bankai can easily lift millions of tons) Striking Strength: Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class+ | Island Class | Large Island Class | Country Class | Country Class+ with Daiitokumyōō no Yumemaboroshi Durability: Mountain level | At least Mountain level+ | Island level (Tanked several attacks from Nobunaga) | Large Island level | Country level | Country level+ with Daiitokumyōō no Yumemaboroshi Stamina: Very high | Nigh-unlimited (As he came back from death many times) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his sword | Tens of meters with his techniques | Hundreds of meters to Tens of Kilometers with Bankai Standard Equipment: His Zanpakuto Intelligence: As the Former Captain of the Ninth Division, Saitou possess hundreds of years of combat experience. As he constantly dies, he grew even more experience by increasing his stats with Zanpakuto. Weaknesses: Despite the immense power of Yumeji Ōgimi, it has a lot of inconveniences. Visually, anytime he suffers a fatal wound, or a wound that will lead to his death, he will fade to nothingness. Everytime Saitou comes back from the grave; another piece of him is left behind. It can be so small that it is inconsequential, but over the years so much as been lost that every death risks the destruction of Saitou’s mind. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zanpakutō Yumeji Ōgimi's sealed form Yumeji Ōgimi (夢路大君, lit. “Dreaming Prince”): is the name of Saitou’s Zanpakutō. Saitou’s Yumeji Ōgimi is a beautiful katana that is different from all others. His hilt is wrapped in a light-green, almost blue-green silk. The guard and pommel are both a shining silver, the former being in the shape curved, three-pronged star. But it is Yumeji Ōgimi’s blade that is truly spectacular. Some Zanpakutō are said that, if they were once a weapon wielded by the gods of creation, they will have a sort of aura about them. The edge seems to glow, and the steel is wrapped in a presence that is heavy and oppressive to the weak-minded and weak-willed. And as a katana forged to defy destiny, Yumeji Ōgimi’s aura is astounding. So great is it that when Saitou draws it in battle, the Reiatsu it releases destroys the ground. So great is it that, when swung at enemies, they can often feel as if all the universe is coming down on them. Yumeji Ōgimi is this type of Zanpakutō--the type that the stuff of legends and the gods of old once wielded to vanquish all forms of evil. Inner World Saitou's Inner World Yumeji Ōgimi is as his name implies--the Dreaming Prince. And the Dreaming Prince lives only in his dreams, and all else has been forgotten. Saitou’s inner world is a desolate landscape. Rolling stretches of red sand, dead trees, and eroded mountains extend outwards from Saitou for thousands upon thousands of miles with no deviations in sight. The sky is dark and cloudy, as if massive storm could flood the desert at any time. What’s worse is the atmosphere. It is filled with the stench of death and decay: of blood and bone freshly shed and broken. Saitou has long since came to the understanding that his world has changed with every death he’s suffered. Once upon a time, the Dreaming Prince let his dreams touch the world. Massive pools of water in a hundred different colors were lined in grasses and trees and just as many flowers. The mountains were tall and raked the clouds, which were few and far in-between. Now it is all no more. The only remnants of Saitou’s earlier life float high above everything, in a small black sphere that can only be reached by a flight of weather-worn stairs. It is here that the Dreaming Prince lives. The black sphere is what protects what little remains of Saitou’s human heart from death. Inside is a small boy, visually no older than seven or eight, with brown hair, pale skin, and wearing a shirt of green and black. He looks just as Saitou did at that age, and the expression on his face is one of sleeping wonder and vivid dreams. Before Saitou’s world wasted away, the boy could be found sleeping on floating beds of rainbow leaves in the many ponds that dotted his sanctum. The only way to speak to Yumeji Ōgimi, however, is to further destroy the inner world. When Saitou dies, his consciousness enters his Zanpakutō Spirit’s, and he sees his sword for what it really is. In the land of dreams and death, Yumeji Ōgimi is king; an olive-skinned, black-robed, eight armed god. He stands on an emerald pedestal, surrounded by an ever-changing world where the line between illusion and reality is destroyed, and where the merest thoughts could bring about cataclysms. It is also here where the personality of Yumeji Ōgimi is truly met. He is not a nice spirit. He is not kind to Saitou, nor does he coddle him. Instead, he pushes Saitou on to be the man who is unbound by every chain. He has shaped his wielder for centuries, influencing his decision to leave the Shinoda, to save his sister, and to travel the world so that he may truly be free. Shikai Yumeji Ōgimi is a sword that is almost always in a state of constant release. Though Saitou himself prefers Hakuda in combat, when against odds that he knows that he cannot easily overcome with his fists alone, he is more than willing to release the limit on his Zanpakutō to turn the tide in his favor. Those who once knew him personally when Saitou he was Captain of the Ninth Division can tell you why without skipping a heartbeat--Yumeji Ōgimi is, without a shadow of a doubt, the most powerful defensive Zanpakutō to ever exist, and the reason for Saitou’s moniker as “The Immortal Warrior” In most cases, Saitou does not need to announce the Kaigo (解法, lit. “Release Incantation”). His connection with his Zanpakutō is nearly perfect, and he can pull out Yumeji’s full power without calling out the spirit’s name. Still, in times of great emotional upheaval, or when demonstrating to a student, Saitou will undergo the traditional ritual. Unsheathing Yumeji Ōgimi, Saitou will hold the blade up before him, angled so that the tip points to the ground downwards. His power will rise and a green aura shines along the length of the blade. Saitou will then state the release command of his Zanpakutō: “Erase the line” (消す線, lit “Kesusen”) Saitou’s aura envelops the blade complete, glowing so brightly that it can blind those unprepared, before snapping straight into a line and shattering with a sound akin to breaking glass. What’s revealed is a weapon no longer fit to be called a katana. The blade is black from forte to tip, double edged and lined with six fins (three on both sides) that start just underneath the tip and stop halfway down along the sword’s length. Despite its odd shape and imposing length (almost twice the blade length akin to a nodachi), what is truly mesmerizing about Yumeji Ōgimi’s release is the green aura it carries. Whenever the blade moves this aura trails behind it, translucent and beautiful. When this trail fades, it sounds just like the initial release--as if glass were breaking--and produces jade embers that constantly follow in Saitou’s wake. Back when he was a captain, Saitou’s Shikai was considered the most elegant Zanpakutō in all Soul Society. Shikai Special Ability: The special ability of Yumeji Ōgimi is to control its wielder’ state of existence and the fate of those he cuts. Once the initial cut is made, it takes control of the past, present, and future of the soul in question, and becomes capable of manipulating the cause and effect of the events throughout a soul’s life in its totality. This made Yumeji Ōgimi unique amongst other Kidō-type Zanpakutōs, as it is the only blade in recorded history to wield a power classified as “God-type”. Saitou refers to this power as “Tenmei” (天命, lit “Heaven’s Decree”). Tenmei - Iya (天命 否, lit. “Heaven’s Decree - Denied!”): The first unique ability of Yumeji Ōgimi discovered by Saitou, the Tenmei - Iya is what earned him the name the Immortal Warrior, and is the reason he has become so powerful today. As long as he holds Yumeji Ōgimi, he can control his on state of existence, as well as anyone or anything he’s touching. As a result, any time his fate comes to an abrupt end, he can alter events and return to life. Saitou refers to the usage of this ability as “defying destiny”. Visually, anytime he suffers a fatal wound, or a wound that will lead to his death, he will fade to nothingness. Moments later, he will break through the fabric space of space in a location of his choosing near the conflict, doing so causes a loud noise akin to glass shattering. Unfortunetly, this ability is not without its limits. Even the greatest souls cannot be brought back to life again and again without consequence. Everytime Saitou comes back from the grave; another piece of him is left behind. It can be so small that it is inconsequential, but over the years so much as been lost that every death risks the destruction of Saitou’s mind. Tenmei - Chiga (天命 違, lit. “Heaven’s Decree - Altered!”): By cutting another soul with Yumeji Ōgimi, Saitou can choose to leave a fragment (one of the six fins) inside of them. Any soul that has this fragment inside of their bodies has their fate controlled by Saitou. This allows for two possibilities. The first is that he can deny their fate should they receive a fatal wound. This allows the person to be reborn just as Saitou would; however, if this is done, Saitou himself must give up a piece of his mind in their stead. Likewise, he can force them to accept their fate, even if other outcomes are possible. For example, if a person would normally dodge one of his strikes, he can alter their fate so that they have to be struck by it. While this is less demanding on the mind than denying their fate, it makes it impossible to ever deny them a future destiny. Both options will destroy the fragment, fragments that can only be recreated after six days of meditation, or by pouring in a vast amount of spiritual power during battle to reforge them. Tenmei - Ki (天命 消, lit. “Heaven’s Decree - Erase!”): Though Saitou is skilled with a sword, he is undoubtedly more skilled with his fist. After years of training, Saitou learned how to blur the fate between him and Yumeji Ōgimi. Essentially, he learned how to take on aspects of his Zanpakutō spirit to better increase his combat ability. Sliding the blade of his Shikai into his left palm, the sword disappears completely, and the hilt, guard, and pommel explode into green embers. These same embers go on to form two pairs of extra arms on Saitou’s back, black in color and lined in the same green aura as his Shikai. Each one carries the same striking power as Saitou, and he can manipulate them freely. More importantly, they act as fragments themselves. By sacrificing an arm, Saitou can execute any Tenmei on an opponent after striking them only once. Bankai Yumeji Ōgimi (夢路大君, lit. “Dreaming Emperor”): is the name of Saitou’s Bankai. His Bankai is an odd thing. Odd in the sense that, for the longest time, what he thought was his Bankai was a lie--an incomplete manifestation of a power he could not fathom when he was younger. During his journey through the realms, his Zanpakutō told him as much. For centuries Saitou had fought on the side of order, choosing to show restraint, mercy, and kindness in all avenues of life. He did not understand that the violence, brutality, and cruelness of the world was just as bright as the other. He could not comprehend how the other extreme, which had caused so much suffering in the worlds, was as important a path as saving lives. When Saitou eventually fell into hell, where his Zanpakutō told him his answer, the third and, to him, true path of the world was slowly uncovered. For a time forgotten he fought against the hoards. He fought the fallen Shinigami and Arrancar, Hollows and Humans, the Guardians of Hell and the Kings of Hell and the Gods of Hell. And he died. He died again and again and again, each time losing a piece of himself, each time saved from the fate of the Togabito by his Zanpakutō. This time was not forgotten because of how long it was--it was forgotten because Saitou can no longer remember the majority of his journey. Waking up one day, washed along the shores of Hell, Saitou found that his memories were gone. Not all of them, of course. Glimpses of what he had been through in hell still remained, as did many of his adventures in the realms, and all of his memories with his sister. But the rest had been diminished or erased. Before him was a massive creature--something he could not name or remember killing, half-submerged in the sea and half rotten above. It was that image that told the baptized Saitou all he needed to know. Order and Chaos, he realized, was the same as Life and Death, two sides of the same coin. And that was the important part, the same coin. That was when Saitou learned the true name of his Bankai. His Zanpakutō did not need to tell him. He did not have to ask. Letting go of his Zanpakutō, he allowed the katana to shatter into the familiar green embers of the Tenmei and reform behind him when he uttered that one special word: “Bankai”. And when that final release was made manifest, it changed the very fabric of reality that it was summoned into. Everytime it has been summoned since then has been the same; earthquakes of incredible power shake the land, storms are birthed in the heavens, and an incredible spiritual power falls on the shoulder of every soul for dozens upon dozens of miles. That is when Saitou states the true name of his Bankai. Mastered Bankai Daiitokumyōō no Yumemaboroshi (大威徳明王の夢幻, lit. “Dreams of Yamantaka, Conqueror of Death”): Saitou’s Bankai is a Wisdom King in all interpretations of the myth. It stands over a hundred meters tall, wearing regal armor, a helm fashioned like a dragon, and sporting six arms to control fate with. The upper two expand outwards, with the Chinese symbol for “Chaos” floating in the palm of the left and “Order” in the palm of the right. The next two are clasped in prayer together before the chest of the King, chained to the aether which they control by glowing green shackles. The bottom two carry a single mirror, with a clock attached to it. Saitou himself is connected to this colossus by a stream of spiritual power, whose color determines that of the giant’s own. It can be red/orange, symbolizing his rage. It can be black, symbolizing his calmness. Or it can be green, representing his clarity--and that is when it is most dangerous. '''Devastating Spiritual Power: After mastering his Bankai, the power that Saitou holds grows from a heavy presence to an incredibly thick and powerful aura. So incredible is it in Bankai that trees explode and shatter, rocks crack, levitate, and turn to dust, and the heavens and earth all tremble underneath the force of Saitou’s Reiatsu. If he wished it, he could crush the spirits of powerful Hollow, Shinigami, and Plus souls by merely being in their general vicinity. Because of this, few foes are capable of standing up to Saitou when he goes all out, if only because he is so much stronger than most other warriors in any of the Three Realms. '''Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, the ability of Tenmei is taken to the nth degree. No longer is Saitou limited to the manipulation of fate of those struck or cut by Yumeji. Instead, anything that can feel the Bankai’s Reiatsu--an aura that extends for dozens, almost hundreds of miles, has their fate taken over by Saitou’s Wisdom King. Not only that, their powers are now freed from the ideas of natural fate. The element of the chaotic and the orderly are now applied to everything Saitou does, allowing him to create new destinies for those underneath the dominion of his Gedatsu no Seki (解脱の関, lit. “Gates of Nirvana”): Stating the name of the technique, Saitou will command his Bankai to create three massive barriers in a sphere around the both of them. These barriers are translucent and similar in nature to glass when touched or seen through. What makes them unique, however, is that no being of Reishi can pass through them. The only way to move through these barriers is too face one’s own inner demons--this is because the barriers are composed of the emotions required for one to take control of their own destiny. In order from outside going in, they are barriers of regret, love, and fear. In order for the opponent to destroy these barriers, the opponent must be able to overcome the emotion that drives them. For instance, in order to destroy the barrier of regret, the opponent must look back on the one thing in their journey that they regret most, the loss of their home, their loved ones, failures, and anything of the sort, and they must be able to forgive themselves for that regret as they see said event unfold before them. Saitou states that this technique is much better suited for training, as well as helping whoever the person he's using it on, recover from despair. Gedatsu no Kannankurō (解脱の艱難苦労, lit. “Trials and Tribulations of Nirvana”): Once Saitou’s Bankai is activated; those caught within its dominion are subjugated to a continuous mental assault. Gedatsu no Kannankurō is a haunting power that forces the opponent to witness silhouettes and shadows of people that have heavily influenced them throughout their lifetime. Saitou states that, since his Zanpakutō focuses on the aspect of destiny, the people that are most important to the individual are the crux of their resolve and drive towards achieving their destiny. If these people have died during the individual's journey, or had become part of a tragic and traumatic event surrounding them, then their resolve can be shaken, and their destiny left unfinished. Thus, these silhouettes of close relationship begin to appear randomly throughout their battle with Saitou, questioning the morals and motivations of the individual in order to break down their resolve. These images of people are odd in that, when they appear, the environment around them will shift and change, taking on a more orange hue. The silhouettes themselves are strange for having glowing orange eyes and mouths and only grow more and more demonic the longer the battle lasts. If the opponent is unable to see through the past and look towards the future, eventually these apparitions will tear them apart--an effect that has become all the quicker with Saitou’s mastery over Bankai. Gedatsu no Tenken (解脱の天譴, lit. “Divine Punishment of Nirvana”): Upon naming the technique, Saitou’s Bankai will raise its mirror into the air, prompting a burst of bright light. Any opponent who witnesses this is briefly blinded due to the intensity of the flash. From the time that they open their eyes on out, all those that see the light suddenly are no longer able to tell whether the battle they are facing is one in their head, or one in reality. The first battle is taking place within their mind, where the laws of physics have no real meaning, and the second battle taking place in the real world. The opponent's mind will switch back and forth between these two battles, eventually losing track of which one is real and which one is not, losing their grip on reality. Saitou describes this technique as one of the final trials of Nirvana, where the only way out of this punishment is to realize that one must let go of their own notions of what is real and unreal. If a victim can do this, the illusion created shatters. But if they cannot, they are conquered in their mental battle and fall into a comatose state from which they can never awaken. Gedatsu no Tenshinoza (解脱の天子の座, lit. “Throne of Nirvana”): One of Saitou’s most powerful techniques, the Gedatsu no Tenshinouza can only be cast after a battle has raged on for twenty-minutes. During this time the mirror stores the events of the battle and, upon activation, releases a burst of light similar to that of Gedatsu no Tenken. When this event occurs, Saito states the name of the power, and without them even noticing, the opponent is trapped within an infinite loop in where their actions will repeat themselves again and again as the battle progresses. In reality their body is still, as if frozen in time, and unable to be touched by Saitou or any other spiritual being or force. This technique is especially dangerous due to the fact that, once it is finished; the opponent's sanity is utterly gone, faded from existence after having to relive the same movements over and over, no matter how they try to escape it. Saito states that, while his Shikai ability, Tenmei, was capable of “defying destiny”, then this is the power of “deciding destiny”. Gedatsuō no Tenmei (解脱王の天命, lit. “Heavenly Decree of Nirvana’s King”): The final and most dangerous ability of Saitou’s Bankai, one that is gained only achieving complete mastery over his soul. Upon uttering the name of the technique, his Bankai will lift the Chaos and Order symbols into the air and combine them into one. The result is a swirling sphere of black and white Reiryoku with the symbol of “Rebirth”. When activated, the sphere will illuminate momentarily lighting up the entire landscape, casting a powerful illusion that resonates in the hearts and mind of everyone deemed an enemy around him. In the victims soul echoes a powerful set of commands that stretches into both their past and future that must be obeyed. This is achieved with the memory removal of key events in the user’s life that would go against such commands and the implanting of false memories. As a result, the user believes that their actions are the result of their own free will. Saitou refers to the usage of this ability as “denying destiny”. Key: Revelation Arc and onwards Others '''Notable Victories: Matsunami Shinoda (Bleach) Matsunami's Profile (Speed was equalized) '''Notable Losses: '''Inconclusive Matches: Start a Discussion Discussions about Saitou Shinoda Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superhero455's pages Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Emotion Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Void Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Male Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Neutral Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Fate Users Category:Law Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6